


A Purradise, A Pawzone

by larryftnoctrl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1DHybridFicFest, Banter, Boys Kissing, But it's barely even there, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Flirting, Fluffy and self indulgent, Hotel Owner Louis, Hybrid Harry, Kissing, Kitten Hybrid Harry, Louis/OMC only mentioned, M/M, Marijuana, Massage Therapist Harry, Massages, Mentions of Hybrid Slavery, Naked Cuddling, No Smut, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Climbing, Sentient Tail, Sexual Tension, Tail Ex- Machina, Written in a few hours late in the am because I hate myself, Yoga, Yoga Instructor Harry, bali, cat hybrid harry, con artist, credit card fraud, in the past, pools, so many bad puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryftnoctrl/pseuds/larryftnoctrl
Summary: When Louis' boyfriend suddenly disappears, Louis finds himself in a sticky situation. Eager to avoid his friends' I told you so's and pity, he escapes to Bali for two weeks. He's fully prepared for food and relaxation galore but things don't go as expected when he meets a gorgeous cat hybrid who is super flexible and really, really good with his hands.For the promptAfter a bad (but not entirely unexpected) break-up, Person A decides to spend two weeks at a wellness retreat to escape the I-told-you-so's from their friends. Person B is a massage therapist and yoga instructor at the retreat.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 115
Collections: 1D Hybrid Fic Fest





	A Purradise, A Pawzone

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is one of the shorter things I've written but it's by far my most involved work.
> 
> To start off, thanks to my beta Sarah, who was an absolute sweetheart even though she had to beta it in less than a day  
Check out her [ tumblr ](https://lightwoodsmagic.tumblr.com/) and [ ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_writes/pseuds/lightswoodmagic)
> 
> Thank you Freddie, a tiny kitten herself, who helped me brainstorm cat puns at 2 am. My title is credit to her.
> 
> Thank you Dee, Kodi, and Rebecca for organising this, answering all my questions and offering extensions. This is my first fic fest and I'm so excited

It was the fourth time Louis was dialling the number, his bottom lip worried by his teeth. He let out a sigh of frustration when he heard the same message play.  _ You have dialled an incorrect number, please check the number and redial.  _ Louis sighs out of sheer frustration. The number existed. He was well aware of that. It wouldn’t be saved in his phone as ‘Derek’ if it didn’t. Said contact name also happened to be at the top of his recent chats, although his most recent text had gone undelivered. He exhales harshly and tries to dial Derek’s office. The same message plays and the knot of apprehension tightened in his stomach. As a last ditch attempt, he calls home, just in case he was there, but nothing.

A text dings on his phone. He quickly opens it, letting out a cry when he realises that it was a text similar to the one that led to him frantically calling his boyfriend; a major transaction on his card. The first few transactions were tiny, a mere 5-10 pounds. Then came the shocker – _ £15,000 have been debited from your account. _

Louis instantly dialled Derek. Other than him, only Derek had his account details and he’d never make such a major transaction without speaking to him first. The second message was for £12,000 pounds and it pushed Louis into action. He called the bank and got his card blocked, informing them that the transactions in the last 3 hours had not been done by him. Running a hand through his hair, Louis tries Derek’s mobile one last time to no avail.

By the time the bank actually blocks his card, another £30,000 pounds have been debited from his account and he’s sure that he’s a victim of card fraud at this point. So he did what he always did in peril, called his best friend and partner, Liam.

“Hey Tommo, do you think this can wait? I’m on the way to a meeting to finalise the acquisition of The Grand Hilton,” he said, urgency evident in his voice.

“My card has been compromised,” Louis relays efficiently. “I’ve lost about 60k,” he sounds calm, but his hands are shaking and he’s breaking into a cold sweat.

“What?!” Liam stopped in his tracks, his dog ears standing upright in a panic. “Did you get your card blocked? Did you call Derek?”

“That’s the thing,” Louis says quietly, sitting back into his plush leather chair. “I can’t reach him anywhere. His work, his mobile, at home, nothing,” he murmured worriedly. “I did get the card blocked though.”

Liam exhales in relief. “Look, I’ve got to go for my meeting but I’ll come see you after. Talk to Niall, maybe he can help,” Liam offers before hanging up.

Louis sighs. Niall was his other best mate and the Head Accountant for Tomlinson Group of Hotels. Louis should’ve probably called him first anyway. He starts typing in Niall’s name on his phone when he bursts in through the door.

“Care to explain why 60k has been debited from your account?” Niall asks, barely controlling his anger.

“I was hoping you’d have the answer actually. It seems to be a fraudulent transaction. Do you by any chance know what was purchased?” He asks.

“We’re trying to trace it. So far we know of a flight ticket, some pricey clothes and what looks like a hotel room somewhere in Europe but we’re not completely sure where. A lot of it seems to be cash withdrawals. I just assumed you planned another impromptu holiday of yours,” Niall shrugs, anxiously tapping his pen against the polished mahogany desk.

Louis shakes his head. “I had absolutely nothing to do with it. I’ve been trying to get in touch with Derek but nada,” he sighs tiredly. Niall nods.

“I’ll speak to the bank, try to see if they can track the transactions and get the money back. You get in touch with that boyfriend of yours as soon as possible.” Niall warns as he leaves the room.

Louis nods. He doesn’t hear from Derek that night and he doesn’t even come home. The next morning when he walks into his closet he finds an unpleasant surprise inside. The closet is half empty. Only his clothes remain. He frowns.  _ Where is he? _ Louis goes into the bathroom and the laundry hamper has only his clothes and only his toiletries litter the sink.  _ Did Derek leave him? _ Louis feels absolutely confused because everything was going just perfectly. Derek had no reason to disappear. In fact, just last week Louis had transferred the ownership of their house to him as a birthday present.

Louis checks his phone for any messages or texts and finds nothing. He tries to call him again to the same response. His head was spinning a little. He checks the bedside table for a note as a last ditch attempt. And bingo!

_ Louis, _

_ Thanks for everything, Louis. You’ve been a lovely boyfriend and that’s why I almost feel bad about this. However, the show must go on, yes? I was ready to move on to something new. You had started getting quite stale. Thanks for all the gifts and presents all these years. _

_ My gift to you: a fresh start. Clear the house by the end of the week. I’ve sold it. The new owners will move in on Sunday. _

_ I’d also really appreciate it if you let me continue to use your card although I highly doubt you will. We had a nice run but I had to move on before I got too comfortable or too used to it. _

_ Sayonara Louis, have a good life. _

_ Formerly yours, _

_ Derek Hannigan. _

Louis flops onto the bed, not believing this is really happening. All stereotypical warnings he’d heard about fox hybrids were coming true, tearing his life apart in front of his own two eyes. If he understood the situation right, he’s been scammed, conned, cheated; take your pick. He reads the letter over again, not even realizing as tears started rolling down his cheeks. He takes in a huge shuddering breath, wiping furiously at his face. He balls up the note and throws it into the bin on his way to the shower. He takes a long shower, pondering his next course of action. He gets to work about 20 minutes late and straightaway goes to Niall. “Niall I need a favour,” he says, sounding as collected as humanly possible.

“Sure, Lou, what’s up?” he asks, looking at him over his computer screen.

“I need you to find everything you possibly can on Derek Hannigan,” he says trying to make the name as crisp and dissociated with him as possible.

Niall barely registers what he said and nods. “Right away, Der- wait… that’s your boyfriend,” Niall accuses, looking up at him suspiciously.

“Not anymore.” Louis sighs, shaking his head. Niall, obviously, demands an explanation. Louis takes a seat and tells him what happened.

Niall eyebrows knit together thoughtfully. “Do you think he- he was maybe, like, conning you?” he asks gently.

“I’d say that’s very likely. Given that he sold off our house and now I need to move out in a week,” he murmured quietly. Niall opens his mouth to say something but thinks better of it and shakes his head.

“I’ll find what I can on him. I’ve frozen all your assets for now,” he says and Louis smiles gratefully.

Louis was exhausted. He leaned his head back on the chair, closing his eyes. When he got home that day, he was near his breaking point. He dropped his backpack on the sofa and fell into the armchair beside it, curling into the plush cushions. He takes in a deep shuddering breath. He had heard Niall and Liam discussing in hushed tones about how they had warned Louis about Derek being a bad nut.

And Louis knew, okay? He knew they warned him but that didn’t change the fact that Louis’ judgement said that his boyfriend was a good guy. Louis felt embarrassed now, ashamed even.

And things only got worse. Derek had been embezzling from the country in Louis’ name for over a year and pawned multiple possessions of his, including a gold watch and a diamond encrusted pen. Louis was at a complete loss for words as he packed his things. He was going to stay with Liam temporarily till he could figure out his living situation. It was going to be a nightmare, he’d never shut up about the warning signs. For now, Louis gritted his teeth and focused on packing up.

* * *

It took all of three days of living with Liam for Louis to crack. Liam had brought Louis a mug of tea and a look that said  _ it’s time to talk.  _ And nope, Louis was absolutely not interested in doing any sort of talking. “Liam, please, I’m not ready to talk yet,” Louis pleaded quietly. Liam simply nodded and turned on the TV and honestly Louis was thankful to Liam just for moments like this.

That night after Liam goes to bed, Louis pulls up his laptop and does some quick research. He just needs a break; a tiny,  _ tiny,  _ break. After all, he’s only human; he can only go so long without moping over his boyfriend no matter how well he knows that he’s better off now.

Louis ends up signing for an activity packed retreat in Bali. Usually, he’d hate something like that but he needed something to keep his mind off work, something other than his tiring (but fun) job. The good part was that he left in three days; the bad was that he had no clue what activity packed meant. The website said that he didn’t need to carry anything extra except swim trunks to enjoy the beach his villa overlooked, and god, did Louis like the sound of that. He could already hear the waves in his ears and smell the crisp sea salt in the air.

Louis chooses not to say anything about his trip for now; just quietly packs his suitcase and tries to contain his excitement. He only says something when he’s left with no choice.

“Hey mate, Mel, Liam and I are going out tonight, you want to come with?” Niall offers. Melissa was the sweet fox hybrid that worked with Niall. They’d been hanging out quite a lot recently and Louis was almost positive that Niall was hot for her.

“Nah, man, I’ve got this thing I can’t avoid, you guys go on, though,” he says with a smile.

“What thing could you possibly have, Lou, come on,” Niall groans.

“I- uh- I’m flying out to Bali tonight,” he reveals sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He explains his reasons for leaving and promises to be back soon. “Look, I really need to do this,” he says slowly, leaning on the desk. “I  _ need  _ time away,” he lets out a puff of air.

Niall takes a deep breath and shakes his head. A smile overtakes his surprised expression. “Yeah, I get it. You do what you need to Lou; we’ll take care of things around here. Just don’t disappear on us,” he claps him on the shoulder. “Have fun and send us pictures and whatnot,” he winks as he leaves Louis alone in his office.

* * *

Louis could already feel the tension starting to leave his body as he reclined in his seat once the plane was in the air. The blinds were drawn and the window offered a glorious view of the setting sun. Louis loved flying first class. His eyes were falling shut as he pulled the blanket up to his neck. He heard some disturbance and a laugh followed by a few apologies. He shakes his head and let the soft chatter and the quiet hum lull him to sleep.

He was woken by the soft voice of the air hostess. “Sir would you like your meal now?” she asks politely. He shakes his head to wake himself and smacks his lips a few times. “Um, yes, yeah, that’d be great.” He smiles, rubbing his left eye.

“Something to drink, sir?”

“Ginger Ale would be lovely, thanks.” He smiles and sits up properly, moving his seat to the upright position. It was a long flight – 17 hours – but it was going to be so completely worth it.

* * *

Louis stretches his legs and works out the crick in his back once they deplane, breathing in the air of holiday. He could almost sense the warm, humid air of the island even though he was still inside the airport. A glance skyward through the glass roof, however, showed the glorious blue sky, specks of fluffy white clouds dotting the view. Louis grins, already feeling his muscles relax. He gets his baggage and takes a taxi to the resort. It’s a fifteen minute drive to Conrad Bali and the drive along the shore puts Louis at ease.

When he enters the lobby, he’s pleased to see that it isn’t crowded. He was worried a retreat meant too many people all the time, which was exactly why he opted for the seclusion of the villa. He walks up to the receptionist with tiny bunny ears who greets him pleasantly and assists him through the check-in, introducing him to his private concierge. Louis smiles at the fox hybrid who introduces himself as Hassan. He informs Louis that his bags are being taken to the villa right as they speak and he will take Louis there presently. Louis eagerly follows him and thanks him profusely once they’re there.

“I’ve been told you’re with the retreat group and an itinerary has been placed on your bed. Some activities have been marked compulsory but you shall not be fined for missing them. I am at your service any time you should need me,” Hassan informs with a smile.

“Thank you so much, Hassan, you’ve been a gem,” Louis grins and Hassan is off. Louis enters the villa to see a sitting area on the left and a kitchenette on the right. Straight ahead is the bedroom which is separated from the rest of the area with a woodsy partition and an attached bathroom with two sinks, a massive bathtub and a rain shower. Next to the bed are French windows leading to a deck and a private pool. The entire area is secluded and Louis cannot hear or see another soul anywhere. Louis glances at the two deck chairs by the pool and thinks of how much Derek would have loved this. He glowers, instantly pushing that thought out of his head and going to the bathroom to take advantage of the rain shower to wash off the flight stink from his body.

He comes out, boneless, 25 minutes later, wrapped in a bathrobe and finally sees the itinerary Hassan mentioned. Leafing through it he realises that the first activity wasn’t until tomorrow which was Yoga with the Waves at 12pm. Louis licked his lips nervously. Yoga...in front of other people...

_ Items marked with an asterisk demand compulsory attendance.  _ And would you look at that, what was indeed marked with an asterisk? Just every Yoga session for the fortnight, that’s what.

Louis tucks the programme out of sight in the TV cabinet. He’d worry about that later. For now all he wanted to do was order some room service and sleep – so that’s exactly what he does.

* * *

Louis wakes up at half past eleven which is just bloody fantastic. He’s going to be late to yoga – the very first activity of the retreat.  _ Fuck shower,  _ Louis thinks. He had one last night and he’s going to be all sweaty after yoga anyway. He remembers the time he did yoga for the first time. His then girlfriend had decided to sign them up for classes. Louis learned a fair few things from experience.

One, yoga was not easy. Two, he decidedly did not like his girlfriend or any girls for that matter. Three, the broad instructor was  _ way  _ more flexible than he came across as during class. Louis’ cheeks heat up at the guilty but treasured memory.

Oh and most importantly, he learned that he could run a marathon, play a full length footie match, outrun basically everyone at work, perform basically any athletic activity with a little practice but he could not do yoga. Of all dastardly things in the world, yoga had the calm and collected hotel owner in a twist... literally. With that thought in mind, Louis made his way over to the deck where the activity from hell was scheduled to take place with a water bottle in hand and pride back in his room.

He makes nice with a few people because Louis Tomlinson is nothing if not nice. The instructor is late, and no one is happier than Louis. When the instructor finally arrives, there’s a fair few murmurs and someone yells something which is dealt with efficiently, hotel staff always around just in case things get out of hand. Louis can’t see the instructor from where he’s stood chatting with a short redhead and his wife.

The instructor claps to gather everyone’s attention and wishes them a hearty good afternoon. He is pink in the cheeks and looks quite hassled, his smile not completely reaching his eyes. “Hey everyone, I’m so sorry I’m late, I may have gotten lost on my way here. My name is Harry Styles, it’s  _ lovely  _ to meet you, are you guys excited, give me a cheer!” Harry rattles off in an overly cheery, reality TV announcer voice. A few people let out a hearty cheer and Louis rolls his eyes; he hates this gimmicky shit. “Once again, right from the back, I didn’t hear everybody, are you excited?” Harry calls out enunciated and pausing before each of the last three words. The crowd lets out a louder cheer this time that seems to satisfy Harry if his swishing tail is anything to go by.

And oh- Louis did not notice that. Harry is a hybrid; a  _ cat  _ hybrid. After a dark spell of slavery and trade lasting almost 10 years, cat hybrids had almost disappeared off the face of the earth. They were highly coveted for their companionable nature and cuddly temperament. Basically every rich kid wanted one and every rich adult started buying one. Until UN organisation, Paws the Catastrophe, yes, two fucking cat puns, came up and started campaigning for their rights and ended the weird, regression of the world into slavery after 3 years of relentless hard work with support from non profits all over the world.

Fuck, Harry is talking and everyone is moving around.  _ What did he miss?  _ Eventually Louis settles in next to a thirty something woman and focuses on following Harry’s instructions or at least trying to. 

“You there, sir, in the grey joggers, lift yourself higher, you can do better.” Louis turns red at the teasing note in Harry’s voice, feeling a little humiliated. An hour later, Louis collapsed onto the purple mat, breathing heavily and sweating from every pore in his body. Harry thanked everyone for coming while Louis tried to regain his bodily functions. He’s pretty sure the human body was not meant to be turned into such shapes. Also, he definitely hated the cat man. He called Louis out a total of 6 times during the entire session and Louis does not appreciate it in the slightest.

He downs a litre of water, plucking his shirt away from his skin to let it breathe. Once he’s out of the pavilion, he pulls off his tee, the cool breeze from the ocean, helping to cool his skin. He checks the itinerary on his phone to see that the next activity was some kind of baking thing.  _ Right, _ Louis thinks. He needs a shower before all of that.

* * *

Louis was basically dying by the end of the day. This felt more like Top Gear than the relaxing retreat it was promised to be. He takes a weak dinner, heaping up on the Italian Chocolate Cheesecake they were offering for dessert. On the way to his villa he sees the spa and yes, god yes, he could use a massage. His upper body and arms hurt from the stupid yoga and his legs are killing him after the bicycle tour in the evening. He books a full body massage and settles into the cosy couch. Within a few minutes, they take him to the room and ask him to get comfortable. Louis takes off his clothes and makes himself comfortable on the massage table.

“Hi, are you comfortable?” The therapist walks in and closes the door. “I’m Harry,” he says, making Louis look up.

“ _ You?”  _ Louis snaps. “Seriously, what the actual fuck? I should’ve stayed home,” he groans, rubbing his forehead tiredly.

Harry’s smile falls off his lips. His ears lie flat on his head, wilting like his demeanour. “I- uh- I’m sorry; I can send someone else if you’d be more comfortable?” he suggests quietly. He was used to people reacting like that. Not many people were comfortable with cat hybrids.

Louis takes a deep breath. “No, no it’s fine. I’m just mad about earlier today.” He smiles weakly.

Harry’s eyes light up. “Oh! You’re Grey Joggers from Yoga!” he giggles a little.

Louis looks up, affronted. “It’s Louis Tomlinson.” He rolls his eyes.

“Louis then, well I guess I know where you need additional attention?” He teases.

Louis rolls his eyes. “You’re an ass,” he says.

“I heard you outperformed everyone in the bicycle tour, huh? Competitive streak much?”

“I paid for a massage, not a snarky cat man, get on with it will you?” Louis chuckles and Harry blushes a little. It’s a rare incidence where someone talks about his, well, his  _ cat- _ ness without taunting him.

“Y-yeah, of course,” he says, tucking a lock of hair behind his ear. “Would you like some music?” he asks, turning on the speakers and getting the oils. He pours some oil into his palm and rubs them together to warm them up, gently moulding his fingers around Louis’ shoulders before digging into his shoulder blades. Within a few minutes Louis is moaning quietly under Harry’s hands.

By the end of the hour, they’re both a little pink in the cheeks. “You’re really good with your hands.” He laughs awkwardly.

“I mean, kind of have to be?” he chuckles, “but glad you enjoyed your massage. Will I see you at yoga tomorrow?” he asks.

“You’re going to make your pay check entirely from me, huh? Yoga everyday followed by massages to recover,” Louis laughs, shaking his head.

Harry grins. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow, Grey Jo- I mean,” he blushes, “Louis. Feel free to use the sauna and the shower.”

“Tomorrow, Cat Man.” He grins as Harry leaves him to the sauna.

* * *

Louis was having lunch when he next sees Cat Man. “Hey Joggers,” Harry nudges him.

Louis grins. “Oh hey, Cat Man,” Louis grins, “You eat too?” he teases.

Harry giggles a little, “Don’t tell the others, sometimes I even drink. I might even have the chocolate mousse.” He considers it, “well maybe not, but I might have the fruit mousse.”

“ _ Ha _ -rold!!” Louis laughs, “You cannot pick fruit over chocolate.” Harry giggled a little at that.

“Hey, chocolate is bad for animals,” Harry jokes.

“I thought that applied to dogs, not curly cat men,” Louis quips. “Do you want to join me?”

“Oh I couldn’t possibly intrude!” Harry shakes his head, laughing.

Louis laughs, “Don’t be ridiculous, I’m here alone, nothing to intrude on,” he laughs and then winces. “Yikes, I sound like a real fun guy, huh?”

Harry laughs, “you’re hilarious and I’d love to sit with you.” He grins, following Louis back to the table. They chat quietly, Harry laughing almost consistently. Louis stops a passing waiter with a tray of champagne, snagging a flute for himself.

“Some for you love?” he asks Harry and hears a scoff and a quiet murmur. Louis tilts his head a little, eyebrows knitting together. “Everything okay, mate?” he asks the waiter.

“Oh no, just never thought I’d be serving a  _ cat _ one day,” he says, rolling his eyes.

“Mate, you’re literally a dog hybrid yourself, what the fuck?” he asks, trying to not snap.

“Louis,” Harry says quietly, “just drop it, it’s not worth it” he murmurs quietly, squeezing his wrist. Louis starts to protest but Harry only squeezes harder. “Please, you don’t know half of it,” Harry implores. Louis just quietly picks up a second flute and the waiter leaves with a scoff. Harry quietly thanks him and takes a sip, smiling weakly. They finish the meal in relative silence after that. “Thanks for eating with me,” Harry murmurs softly.

Louis shakes his head. “Thank  _ you _ . I’m here alone, and I’m not much of a social butterfly so it’s nice to talk to someone. Even if that someone has made it their personal mission to make sure I can’t move a muscle by the end of the day.” Harry rolls his eyes but chuckles.

“You’re ridiculous.” He pushes at his chest and they laugh quietly. “So um, tomorrow morning, yoga with the waves?” Harry offers with pink cheeks.

Louis laughs. “Well, tonight,  _ because _ of yoga with the fucking waves.” He shakes his head. “Bye, Cat Man.” He waves.

“Joggers!” Harry calls out, cheeks going pink when he realises how loud he was. “I- uh- dinner, um, together?” he suggests.

“Sounds great, Cat Man.” He hums. “Um... bye,” He finally says a little awkwardly, both of them feeling a little bubbly on the inside

* * *

Louis was thoroughly enjoying himself at the treasure hunt. He had partnered up with a 20-something lad with a quick sense of humour and not only do they win but they also spend the two hours laughing and splashing about. Louis leaves with his number saved in his phone. “I’ll see you at biking tomorrow?” he suggests.

“Lovely, mate.” He shrugs. “Bye, Louis!” he waves.

“Bye Zayn.” He makes his way to his villa to get changed.

Louis takes a quick shower and wraps a bathrobe around himself and pulls out his phone. He’s sure Niall and Liam must be worried out of their minds. He calls Liam. 

“Lou! How are you?” He asks, instantly sounding worried. “You didn’t even tell me before you left, just took off, are you okay?”

Louis assures Liam that things were okay, giving him a quick update on everything that had happened. “Where are we on the card transactions?” he asks.

“I’m not entirely sure. Niall said something about speaking to the bank, but I’m not sure if he got anywhere with it.” he runs his hands through his hair and nods to himself.

“Alright, I’ll worry about it when I get back, for now, I’m headed to,” he checks his itinerary. “Rock climbing.” he grins. “That should be fun.” 

He is being strapped in by one of the employees. He looks around to see if Zayn is there and he isn’t. As much as he needed to get away, he was starting to feel quite lost now. Once he gets the signal from the employee, he surveys the ‘rock’ for the best way up. Slowly he makes his way up and within minutes he’s huffing and puffing. He thought he was fit and now he was feeling quite inadequate. Once he gets to the top, he allows himself to be unhooked. He wipes sweat off his brow and makes his way to the bar that was on top. It was built like a cave to build on the aesthetic. 

He is initially very skeptical but it’s absolutely beautiful inside. It’s naturally cool which helps Louis’ sweating situation. He makes his way to the bar and gets a drink.

“One appletini, please,” Louis hears and turns to see Harry, smiling brightly. “Hi, Louis,” Harry hums, cheeks flushed and face sweaty.

‘Hi, rock climbing?” he asks.

“Obviously,” he rolls his eyes. “Didn’t fly up here, did I?” 

“Really Harry?” Louis mirrors the eyeroll and takes a sip of his tequila sunrise. “You expect me to believe that all this alcohol gets up here via rock climbing? All the employees?”

Harry laughs a little. “Maybe I bring them here?” he winks.

Louis grins. “I’m sure you do. You’re pretty strong.”

Harry chuckles and sips his drink. “Oh, this is good,” he praises the bartender, who grins and takes a bow. “What about you then? Casual rock climbing for a drink?” he teases.

“Oh god, no, I regret this so much.” He shakes his head. “My friend had called and I knew he was going to start firing questions, so I told him I was going for the first activity I saw and I grossly misjudged my fitness levels,” he admits, embarrassed.

Harry laughs. “Correct me if I’m wrong but I think this entire trip so far has been a fitness reality check for you?”

Louis laughs. “I came to get away from the reality and it came and slapped me in the face.” He downs half his drink.

“Get away? What are you getting away from?” Harry asks, his tail swishing, one of his ears standing up in curiosity.

“Oh it’s nothing. Ugly breakup.” He shrugs, shifting in his chair and requesting a refill.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” he says, his ear drooping and his tail settling down.

Louis smiles a little, his eyes focused on Harry’s tail and ears, completely fascinated. “It’s fine, good riddance. It’s less the feelings I’m running from and more the ‘I told you so’s’,.” he shrugs.

Harry lets out a confused chuckle. “I told you so’s?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s a long story, I don’t really want to get into it,” he says awkwardly.

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t even realise how nosy I was being,” Harry murmurs bashfully, his cheeks turning pink.”

“Oh that’s okay, don’t worry, I don’t mind,” he smiles, “what about you, though? You’re British. Where are you from?” he asks.

“I am British, yeah. I don’t really stay there too much since the PTC movement. Things started getting quite crazy,” Harry says quietly, not really expounding. He stirs his drink, “so yeah, I’m mostly employed somewhere or the other as either a yoga instructor or a massage therapist. Both if I’m lucky.” He grins.

“The PTC? The Paws the Catastrophe movement? That was…” he thinks for a moment, “3 years ago?” 

“Yeah, yeah...” Harry nods, smiling around the rim of his drink.

“What about your family?” Louis asks, sipping his freshly filled glass.

“I don’t have any.” he says quietly. His tail had come to rest quietly by his side. “I lost them due to the movement,” he says, looking away, trying not to cry.

Louis touches his arm. “I’m sorry, love. I didn’t mean to upset you,” he says softly.

“Oh, you don’t need to be sorry!” he smiles weakly. “It’s fine, I just, you know, it’s kinda rough, because I just got lucky.” Louis nods, encouraging him to continue. “I was out on a meeting. And this, like, cult? I guess? They were setting fire to all.. Um.. ‘interracial houses’,” he does air quotes, “and I just happened to not be home when they got mine.” 

Louis wraps an arm around his shoulder. “God, I’m so sorry for bringing this up,” he murmurs. Harry leans into his touch. “It’s fine, you didn’t know,” he murmurs, holding back tears. Louis grabs a few tissues from the box on the bar counter, and hands them to Harry. He smiles weakly and dabs at his eyes.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your trip with my crying,” he says weakly. 

Louis smiles, “don’t apologise, I like speaking to you.” He squeezes his shoulder and pays for both of their drinks, “Let’s get out of here, okay?” He suggests. Harry nods and stands up and cries out. Louis then realises that Harry’s tail wrapped around his ankle.

“Shit, I’m sorry about that. I- this stupid thing just does what it wants to sometime.” he mutters, embarrassed.

Louis smiles. “Are you saying your tail wants to be wrapped around my ankle?” he chuckles and Harry turns pink. 

“Are you complaining?” he asks and Louis laughs.

“The only thing I have to complain about you is the torturous yoga you make me do.” he shakes his head fondly. They decide to take the walkway to the beach instead of rappelling down.

Harry laughs, “please, you love seeing me first thing in the morning,” he teases.

“Hmm, you’re right about that one, love,” he chuckles.

“So um, where in Britain are you from?” he asks.

“Doncaster. I’m living in London, obviously, but yeah, I’m Donny at heart.”

“Oh wow, I’m from Cheshire!” Harry grins, excited. “That’s like two hours from Doncaster.” They continue making casual conversation all the way to the beach, sitting down under an umbrella. Finally, Harry smiles apologetically. “My shift starts in two hours, I need to go,” he says.

“Oh, of course, I’m sorry for taking up all your time,” Louis blushes.

“Don’t apologise, I had fun today,” he says, kissing his cheek.

Louis gently unwraps Harry’s tail from around his bicep. “Before you pull it again.” he teases, making Harry blush. 

“Traitor,” Harry hisses at his tail before leaving with one last wave to Louis. That day when Louis goes in for his nightly massage, Harry is already waiting for him. “My tail might misbehave again,” he warns, cheeks pink. “I’ve been trying my hardest but she’s all over the place today.”

“You know, you can just say ‘I have a crush on you’ and get it over with.” Louis smirks.

“Hey, I’m not the one who spent their entire day of a vacation with a Cat Man,” he bites back.

Louis laughs. “Touche,” he nods, taking off his shirt. “Now are you leaving the room or should I take off my pants in front of you?” he teases, pushing down his swim trunks a little, exposing his V line. 

Harry’s breath hitches. “You menace!” he blushes, going out. Louis laughs, taking off his trunks and lying down and pulling the sheet over him. Harry enters moments later and turns on the instrumental music, pouring the oil into his hands and starting with Louis’ back. By the time the massage ends both Harry and Louis are extremely flushed. The tension between them is more palpable than ever. “You’re done.” Harry says, voice deeper than it usually is. He clears his throat. “You’re done,” he repeats.

Louis thanks him quietly. “See you tomorrow morning.” he says, voice cracking a little. Harry nods and leaves to allow Louis to get dressed.

* * *

Louis found himself occupied by either Zayn or Harry the next few days. Him and Harry exchanged numbers after their ridiculously charged day. Since then they’d been tiptoeing around each other and Harry had been back to his room multiple times. 

“Hey, Lou, what are you doing tonight?” Harry asks once they’re done with yoga.

“Oh not much, Zayn’s coming over. We’re probably gonna smoke a joint or two, watch a movie in the pool.” He shrugs. “You got something in mind?” he asks.

“Well I’m free tomorrow. No yoga in the morning, so, yeah,” he shrugs.

“Oh, you’re welcome to join. Zayn won’t mind,” he offers.

“Yeah? You sure?” he asks cautiously.

“Of course, it’ll be fun! You can smoke, right? Like medically?” he asks.

“Yeah, Lou. I can smoke, I can drink,” he rolls his eyes. “The only thing I can’t do is drink milk. I hate it.”

Louis chuckles. “Alright. I’ll see you then,” he kisses his cheek.

* * *

Harry knocks on the door and Louis opens it. He felt confident and in his element. He was wearing a sheer lace blouse with his favourite skinnies. “Hello, love.” Louis smiles, looking Harry over. “You look pretty. Why so dressed up?” he asks. He himself was shirtless, wearing his swim trunks.

Harry turns pink, “just felt like dressing up, do you like it?” he asks coyly, scuffing his boot against the floor

“I love it, first time I’m seeing your tattoos,” he says, eyeing his torso. “Come in.” He steps aside to let him in.

“Where’s Zayn?” he asks. 

“Pool,” he offers, jerking his head in the direction of the pool. “Did you bring swimwear?” he asks.

Harry nods. “You’re awfully eager to get me out of my clothes. Thought you called me pretty.” Harry smirks.

Louis laughs, “the clothes have precious little to do with your prettiness,” he flashes a charming smile. 

Harry turns red, his ear flicking a little. “Yeah but-”

“Are you both going to keep flirting or get in the fucking water?” Zayn calls out to them.

Louis laughs. “Let’s go then,” he murmurs. Louis gets in the water while Harry changes into his yellow trunks in the room. Zayn hands Harry the joint he was smoking and reclines in the water. 

It doesn’t take long for them to get chilly in the water. The movie isn’t holding their attention because their brains are too fuzzy. Zayn is the first to call it quits. “Alright lads, I’m quite sleepy and very hungry. I think I’m gonna order room service and pass out,” he says, pulling himself out of the water and drying off. 

Louis follows suit. “Be back in a moment, love,” he tells Harry, following Zayn. “Hey, you can crash here if you want,” he offers and Zayn laughs.

“Please. It’s a miracle your kitty hasn’t asked me to leave yet. He clearly wants you all to himself,” he rolls his eyes. “I’ll text you once I reach the room, don’t worry. And use protection.” He leaves with a final wink.

Louis sighs and makes his way back in. Harry was out of the water and had taken the liberty to use the bathrobe provided for Louis. “Hey there, you look cosy.” Louis offers with a grin and Harry just smiles sleepily. 

“I am cosy. Your room is quite warm.” he plops on the bed. Louis bites his lip, trying to hide the fond smile that was threatening to split his face.

“You hungry?” he asks and Harry nods. “I’ll order room service. You can borrow clothes if you want, I’m sure wet trunks can’t be too comfortable.”

Harry smirks playfully. “I wouldn’t know,” he says, and Louis’ mouth drops open.

“You’re not-?” Harry just shakes his head. Louis curses under his breath. 

“I don’t understand why you are though. Still in your trunks, that is.” Harry shrugs. He pulls out the duvet from where it was tightly tucked and gets under the covers. He unties the robe and takes it off gracefully. “Here, you can wear this, my tail wasn’t too happy,” he smirks. And sure enough, Louis can see Harry’s tail moving under the duvet. “I’d like a towel for my hair though please. My head starts hurting if my ears are wet for a long time.”

Louis takes the robe from him and gives him a towel instead. He feels stunned that he had Harry naked in his bed. Naked! Save for that towel around his hair. He puts on the robe and turns around, back towards Harry to take off his trunks. “That’s that,” he murmurs turning back to face Harry. “Um, where are yours?” he asks holding up his trunks.

“On one of the deck chairs,” he smirks.

Louis swallows nervously “Hey, why don’t you order room service and I’ll hang up our trunks?” he offers. Harry just nods and orders the food. Louis goes out and grabs Harry’s trunks exhaling harshly when he sees how fucking tiny they are.

“I hope you won’t ask me to get the food too,” Harry smiles, stretching out languidly, the duvet slipping so his V-line and a little bit of sparse dark hair peek out.

Louis’ pupils dilate. “No way. With how obscene you look right now? I’m not letting you out of my sight,” he murmurs firmly. “Do you want a drink?” he asks opening up the mini-fridge.

“No, I’m good.” He grins, watching Louis take out a bottle of water and chug half of it. “Someone’s thirsty,” he teases, crossing his ankles and leaning back on his palms.

Louis laughs. “I wonder why,” he hums.

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Harry asks innocently, tilting his head and pulling the duvet off the other side of the bed. Louis raises his brow. Harry could play chase as much as he wished but Louis was determined on having the upper hand. He easily shrugs his right shoulder and gets into bed next to him. “I want to watch a movie,” Harry decides, reaching for the remote, making his tail pop out of the blanket. Louis watches it swish, teasing him, daring him to touch.

Harry settles back easily, his tail opting to stay out. He turns on the TV and scrolls through their options and picks a horror movie.

Harry smiles sweetly at that. “If I get scared during the movie will you take care of me?” he asks.

“Of course, H.” Louis strokes his hair, gently brushing against Harry’s ears, making him purr contently. “Yeah, you like it?” he asks, scratching at his scalp.

“Yeah, love having my hair played with.” He leans into the touch. He picks up the remote again and picks a horror movie to watch. “I hate how they show cats in horror movies. We’re not evil,” he pouts.

Louis smiles. “I know love. At least, not all cats. You on the other hand, kitten, are a different story altogether.”

Harry huffs. “Are you calling me evil? That’s mean.”

“Babe, come on, you’re naked in my bed and you’re just testing my resolve, don’t even try to pretend.” Louis flicks his nose.

Harry winces. “Ow,” he scoffs. “I’m not testing anything,” his voice takes on a secretive note. “You can touch wherever.” 

Louis’ breath hitches. “I guess it’s only fair that I get to touch given that your hands have been literally all over me,” he murmurs, resting his hand on Harry’s inner thigh. He tenses up nervously as Louis rubs the silky skin. Louis has little time to do much else because that’s the exact moment room service chooses to arrive.

Harry lets out a whine. “Are you serious right now?” he groans, tucking his face into Louis’ neck, holding his hand there.

“It’s okay H, we have the whole night,” he grins, kissing his head, patting his thigh, before getting out of bed. He brings the food in and lays the tray on the bed. “There you go,” he murmurs, getting back in beside him.

Harry instantly snuggles up to him, grabbing a slice of peach. He hits play on the movie and loops his arms around Louis’. They eat in silence, Harry reaching up to feed Louis every so often. Once they’re done, Louis puts the plate on the floor. “Thank you, love,” he murmurs, offering him tissues to clean up. Harry hums and turns his attention to the movie, smacking his lips.

When Harry first flinches, Louis’ hand returns to its place on Harry’s thigh. Harry takes that as permission to cuddle closer. “Lou,” he murmurs, trying to get his attention.

“Yes, love?” he asks. Harry tugs at the robe irritably.

“Get rid of this,” he begs. Louis smiles and does what Harry asks, feeling the urgency in his voice. 

“You’re not really watching the movie, Haz.” Louis smirks a little.

“I’m not here for a movie, Louis,” Harry sighs, turning on his side to face him.

“No? Then what?” he asks, mirroring his position so they’re almost chest to chest, stroking his thigh.

“Are you going to make me beg?” Harry asks.

“I just want you to ask, Harry.” Louis cups his face, stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Been waiting all night. Fuck, all week.”

Harry’s ear twitches happily and his tail snakes around Louis’ waist. He smiles, relishing the touch. “Okay, kiss m-” and before Harry can finish, Louis presses their lips together. Harry lets out a startled sound but kisses back happily, knotting his fingers in the back of Louis’ hair. Harry’s tail pulls them closer together, their hips meeting, making Harry moan. Louis takes the chance to deepen the kiss, licking into his mouth. Harry uses his tail to pull themselves closer, whining quietly. An ear splitting scream from the TV makes Harry yowl and push his face in Louis’ chest.

Louis chuckles softly. “It’s okay kitten, just the TV,” he promises, kissing his ears. Harry whines a little, his heart racing. Louis reaches over Harry and turns off the TV, tossing it to the end of the bed. “Are you okay?” he asks softly.

Harry takes a long breath. “Yeah, I just, sudden sounds make me jumpy,” he says quietly, pressing his face in Louis’ neck.

“It’s okay, kitten, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he murmurs. “Your heart is racing.” Harry just nods. Louis smiles gently, kissing him again. Harry relaxes into the kiss, rubbing Louis’ chest. “Do you want to stay the night?” he asks breathlessly, running his fingers through Harry’s hair.

Harry purrs at the feeling, shiver running down his spine. “Was hoping I wouldn’t have to invite myself.”

Louis cups his face and kisses him slowly. “I think this goes without saying, Harry, but I kind of really like you.”

Harry smiles. “I do too, Lou,” he says, “have since you told off that waiter for being a jackass.” Louis chuckles at that and kisses him again. They both fall asleep soon after, wrapped up in each other, exchanging gentle kisses. 

* * *

They’re having their last lunch of the retreat when Louis finally decides to tell Harry exactly what went down with Derek. Once he’s finished, Harry squeezes his hand and smiles.

“Tell you what? My next gig is in two weeks. I was just going to stay in Bali. I avoid going to London if I can. I’ll come with you. You can stay with me till we find you a new home and we can figure out where we’re headed,” Louis grins and kisses him.

“The right direction I’d say.” Louis murmurs.

* * *

Louis eventually learns that London gave Harry panic attacks unless he had Louis around. They end up spending most of the two weeks at Louis’ new place that they find pretty easily, thanks to Liam.

Harry learns that he actually loves London with Louis. By the six month mark, Harry accepts that it’s too hard on him to be leaving Louis for weeks on end. He ends up working at one of the Health Centres in Louis’ hotels and within two short years, it becomes one of the highest ranked spa and health centres in the continent.

When Louis invests in a proper chain of spas and gifts the 5 spa chain to Harry on their third anniversary, Harry doesn’t disappear. He takes Louis to bed and reminds him exactly why he’d be the best person for the spa chain.

Louis damn near proposes when Harry names their biggest spa in the chain ‘Pawsitively Pampurred’.

He actually proposes when Harry comes home from the opening of the spa and says, “Pawsitively purrfect day, Lou. Borderline Cat-astrophic, but I have a good feline about this.”

Louis will never admit it, but he almost cried when Harry walked down the aisle, smirked and said, “Cat got your tongue?”

His wedding vows are an elaborate rant about how much he hated his pun-crazy monstrosity and how Harry would definitely drive him bonkers very soon. And sure, Harry will fight him tooth and nail about their no-punny-vows rule later, but for now, even he can’t do much else but kiss Louis when he ends his vows with “You’re purrfect for me.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this. I really hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and feedback make my day.
> 
> I had a lot more in mind for this fic.
> 
> I fell short of time but I was going to explore both their pasts and futures better. Let me know if that's something you'd be interested in. I was going to take on a BDMS-ey angle but again, time crunch. I'd love to turn this into a series!
> 
> If you submitted this prompt, please tell me what you thought of it!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://the-larry-way.tumblr.com/) and maybe reblog the [fic post](https://the-larry-way.tumblr.com/post/189186886850/a-purradise-a-pawzone-by-larryftnoctrl-out-now) :)


End file.
